Gangster
by Iki-Neko
Summary: Rune Midgard is governed by triads, Chaos and the girls are a part of it, well anyway...just read and you'll know what I mean, Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Gangster**

_**Author's Note: Ello Everybody! So far, I've made a few edits, nothing noticeable of course, but still important (at least for me), by the way, a reason why I portray Loki as a womanizer, is more because women go after him, instead of the other way around…well, its obvious why…teehee**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Into the Abyss!**_

**Chapter I**

"Please, I beg your forgiveness!" One of the captives from the rival gang, grovelled on the ground for mercy. He was sweating profusely, eyes wide in fear of the man who sat behind the black desk and dark leather chair. Everything in the room was painted black; even the walls and curtains were all in the color of night. The only thing that blazed in contrast to the darkness of the room was the bright vermillion red hair of Boss of the Dragon Knight Gang, sitting quietly amused in his chair before him.

He had spiky red hair, and wore a black robe with the insignia of his gang at the back, golden eyes gleamed in the darkness of the room, and his smile was more that of a boy playing an interesting game than that of a triad boss.

"Well, what do you think Loki?" Chaos asked his best friend and partner in crime, "Should we forgive him…" he said, toying with the captive's fear, "Or should we just finish him,"

"It would be my pleasure," Loki answered, walking towards the cringing man, who let out a scream of pain as Loki twisted his arm.

"I have information!" The captive said in complete panic for his life.

Chaos smiled, and signalled for Loki to stop his torture. "Well what have you got?"

The man took the opportunity to grasp his swollen arm and cradle it to his chest, "Our Big Boss, Lady Freya, sent Boss Himmelmez to attack your territory at Prontera tomorrow Night, Gang Leader Bijou is in charge of the operation"

Chaos' smile faded, and it was replaced with grim thoughtfulness that only added to the captive's fear. Loki inched closer to the man, taking out his knife and touching it to the man's throat.

"Loki, it's alright, let him live" Chaos admonished, all the while noting the sudden change in his friend's expression,

"He's disappointed, he hasn't been sent to make assassinations for an entire month, no wonder he's aching for practice" Chaos thought, "No bother, we're both going to have our hands full"

"Are you sure of this Chaos?" Loki asked pensively, his eyes holding no glint of emotion, still not letting go of the knife near the man's throat.

Chaos nodded, and Loki sheathed his knife.

"I'll make you a proposition," Chaos said, "I'll be sparing your life, and in exchange, you will serve under me in the Dragon Knight Gang"

The captive's face lit up, and nodded, bowing to the floor in gratitude. "Yes, I'll serve you…Boss Chaos"

"Greet your Boss Loki, too" Chaos told him, shifting his head to point in the direction of his friend.

The man's face marked with apprehension, and shuffling himself to face Loki, bowed down and greeted him as his 'boss', after which he was sent away to report to Matthew, Chaos's Head of Bodyguards.

"Are you sure of that man?" Loki asked him, taking out a cigarette from his leather jacket. He was Loki's best friend, and head of the Assassin's Guild under the Dragon Knight Gang. He and Chaos were only second in power to Odin, the big boss of the triad, Father of Chaos, and Loki's adopted God-Father. "He was quick to betray Freya's Organization, how sure are you he'd stay loyal to ours?"

"Loki, Loki, Loki" Chaos smiled, lighting the cigarette Loki held out to him, " I had no intention of killing him…you've scared the man out of his wits, he'd think twice before betraying us…and besides, you don't have to spend your talents on killing someone who's already obviously in fear of you…it would be too much,"

"He'll be killed by Freya's gang sooner or later, so why didn't you just let me do it instead, I haven't been doing any assassinations for an entire month," Loki answered, vexation edging his voice.

"We're letting the man live a little longer, Freya will get him sooner or later for the information he gave us, but at least he'll be safer with us"

"So you were just prolonging his life," Loki mused, "I could never understand you…"

"That's why we're partners," Chaos said with a smirk on his lips, "Anyway, you've been itching for a nice assassination practice, how 'bout going with me to Prontera tomorrow night? Freya's Organization is planning to make a takeover there,"

Loki's face etched with slight surprise despite being known for his lack of emotion. "You're going to be handling this in person?"

"Why not? All I've been doing for the past year is sit around and do nothing in this damn chair! I'm getting tired, besides there have been some rumours around Rune-Midgard that I'm going rusty with my sword"

"I see…I'm guessing there'll be about a hundred fifty men there," Loki calculated, "That'll be enough for you to show off, I'll take out about forty, and you take the rest of the seventy-five, while some of the lackeys could take out the remaining …"

"Let's make it even, sixty men each, I don't want you to lose your reputation as well…there have been rumours circulating about you too…." Chaos smiled his eyes peeping through the cover of his vermillion hair, "They tell me you've been flirting too much with the ladies during this past month, that you've become slow in your reaction time"

"I was bored" Loki answered in defense, his eyes taking a darker shade of contemplation.

"Well, Loki, tonight's going to be our comeback, so better get ready and get fifty of your weakest men…"

"Weakest?" Loki asked, still smoking his cigarette and puffing gray clouds of smoke in the dark room.

"They're usually the ones with the bigger mouths…they could brag all over town of our skills, our comeback is going to be an Urban Legend"

"I see…" Loki muttered, a touch of anticipation lining his tone.

A phone rang in the stillness of the room, Loki picked it up and answered it for Chaos.

"Loki honey, it's Lydia!" she said in high pitched squeals through the phone, "Guess what? I'm outside the building, and I'm planning to surprise Chaos…how 'bout giving me a hand?"

Loki's face showed no sign of his thoughts, but he gave an answer.

"Who was it, Loki?" Chaos asked, waiting for a reply.

"It was God-Pa Odin," Loki lied, "He reminded us about the meeting we're having tonight…it's about next week's inauguration,"

Loki observed his friend…watching him closely for any sign of anxiety, but there was none. The Dragon Knight Gang was the greatest Triad Society in Rune Midgard, and next week, Chaos's Father, Odin, was going to pass his seat of Rule to his son.

"Mom is going to be there, I'm sure we'll be able to finish the takeover attempt before heading back home to Asgard" Chaos supposed.

"She'll be coming all the way from Niflheim," Loki said, "Don't disappoint her by being late"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud squeal bursting from the door. "Brother Chaos!" Nuri shouted, taking out a gun, pointing it in the direction of Chaos's head, making a shot.

Chaos drew his sword and blocked the paint ball from hitting him on head, but a smudge of stray paint lined his cheek. He grinned, "Nice try! You've got the lousiest aim in the history of the Triad!"

"Shut up! Just because you're going to be the big boss after next week, doesn't mean you get to act all cocky!" Nuri answered, and smiling, he added, "Besides, if you get assassinated …I'll be taking your place!"

Chaos grabbed his nephew by the neck, and gave him a noogie. "So young and already planning on taking my place are you? Let's just see about that!"

"Nuri! How could you? Do you want me to become a widow at this young age? Chaos is going to be my husband!" Seri said, pushing her brother aside. "He'll be your brother-in-law soon, and I'll be Lady Seri, wife of the Dragon Knight's Boss"

"Oh Boy!" Chaos muttered under his breath,

Loki's mouth twitched at the corner, "So this is one of the most powerful men in Rune Midgard, huh?" he mused, not bothering to interrupt the two youngsters from trying to catch Chaos' attention.

Matthew, head of bodyguards came in with several black-suited men. He was a huge muscular man with a high ponytail, "Chaos, we found five armouries of hidden guns at the party's venue and we're still scouting for more…we only have one week to de-arm the place of possible attacks…"

"Five hidden armouries?" Chaos mused, "Lot's of people must really want to kill me…"

"Don't take it too lightly, you make it sound amusing to have your life under threat twenty-four hours a day," Matthew scolded, pressured from the stress his work was giving. It was his responsibility to make sure any threats and attempts on the lives of the Gang Bosses would never come to effect.

"It's part of the job, Matthew" Loki said, putting out his cigarette. "And your job is going to get even more stressful when Chaos becomes the big boss…"

"You couldn't have said it any better" Matthew agreed. "Anyway, I came here to inform you that you're late for a fitting Miss Iris scheduled for this afternoon…"

"I didn't want to have that fitting…she scheduled it herself, and I want nothing to do with it," Chaos answered, still preoccupied with handling the two youngsters, Nuri and Seri.

"Chaos, it's a formal dinner we're having next week, your mother would be very pleased if you would at least come in a nice suit, you too Loki," Matthew lectured.

Matthew observed his superiors, Chaos and Loki, both young, handsome and powerful, he knew that these two were the most sought after bachelors in Rune Midgard despite being Gangsters. _One of these days, they'll rule all of Rune Midgard…and I'll stay by their side no matter what happens…_

"If you don't want Iris to help you pick out a suit, I'll be glad to help you find one, Chaos darling, we'll be the best-looking couple at the party" Seri blushed, grasping Chaos by the arm.

"Seri, Brother Chaos isn't going to be wearing a suit…he'll go just the way he is…it's his style" Nuri admonished, looking up to Chaos with expectant eyes.

"Well, I'm still deciding on that…How bout you Loki? You up to wearing a suit?" Chaos said, turning his attention to Loki.

"There's no problem in it for me…besides we've hardly seen God-Pa Odin and Frigg for almost a month," Loki said, "I asked Lydia to pick me a suit before she went to Vegas,"

"Speaking of Lydia, when did she say she was coming back?" Chaos inquired. Thoughts of his friend left him slightly preoccupied. Lydia had gone to Vegas for a month…enjoying a tour of it before coming back to continue her job under the organization.

Suddenly the door burst open and Lydia came in jumping on Chaos, giving him a tight hug, "Chaos! I'm back! Did you miss me?!" she said, giving him a quick peck of a kiss on the lips.

"Lydia! You're smothering me!" he shouted, Lydia laughing at him.

"Why Chaos, you're blushing! How flattering…" she smiled, the bodyguards watching them had also turned red from embarrassment at watching such a moment between the two, "I didn't know that you could still turn red after being kissed by me so many times…."

Chaos turned as red as his hair from blushing. "You on the other hand," Lydia said, turning to Loki, "are too much of a womanizer…so I'd rather not greet you today, it's punishment for not missing me during this past month" Loki ignored her remark, Lydia didn't like it…_I'd love to have that guy show some emotion once in a while…_"Oh, what the heck…I missed you anyway," she said to him, walking toward Loki and giving him the same quick kiss.

"Welcome Back" Loki said, looking at Lydia's smiling face.

Matthew was completely mortified by the threesome's display of affection while Seri burned in anger at Lydia's kiss to Chaos. "Lydia, it's not lady-like for a woman to kiss a guy just like that!" Seri said, "Especially when the man is engaged to me!"

"I see you're still caught up with your illusions, kid" Lydia laughed, ruffling Seri's salon-styled hair. Lydia grew up in France, a quick kiss only signified a greeting. But only Loki and Chaos knew that.

"Just you wait Lydia, when Chaos and I are married, I'll have power of my own to have you kicked out of the gang…I'll be Lady Seri of the Dragon Knights!"

"Ha-ha!" Lydia mocked, and turned to face her friend Chaos. "How's life as the next big boss…I'm expecting Boss Odin's already planning an engagement of some sort to one of the blushing debutante daughters of the other gangs…you know you should have a bride to make bonds within the triad a lot stronger"

Chaos's face was wrenched in annoyance, "Lydia, I'm not up to marrying yet…"

"That's right, I'm only fourteen, we have to wait 'till I'm of age…" Seri interrupted.

"And I'm not yet ready to become Chaos's right hand man when they get married…" Neri interjected, "No offense to Loki, but if Seri nabs Brother Chaos then I'll have to take his place"

Lydia only had to laugh at Loki's expression of vague amusement. "You're not one bit involved in this," Lydia told both of them, "Come on Matthew, get these kids out of here for a while, the guys and I still need to have a little chat"

Despite the twin's protests they were ushered out of the room, leaving the three to their own conversation, but instead of starting back on the subject of marriage, Lydia stood on her toes and gave both guys a hug…"Boy, I did miss you guys! Vegas men aren't half as hot as both of you!"

Chaos chuckled, "No wonder you came back home so fast! You're dying to nab a good-looking guy!"

Lydia only had to laugh at Chaos's quip, "For your information, I went out looking for some rich guy to marry me…but for some reason there's been a shortage of men under rich _and _good-looking! You wouldn't believe the horror I had to go through…the rich good-looking ones always turned out gay!" with her remark, she glanced at Loki,

"In fact, why doesn't Loki make a pass at me?" she thought, "We go on a lot of dates with regards to the triad, but isn't there anything more to that? He's hot, rich and powerful…what's his problem? I just wish he'd be more serious with the ladies, but he plays around too much,"

Loki was wearing a tight blue shirt that clung to the muscles of his chest, a dark black leather jacket over it and jeans; he looked boyish in his attire despite being known as a professional assassin. "What are you looking at?" He asked, noticing Lydia eyeing him.

"Just wondering…" she answered, breaking the trail of thoughts in her head.

"Stop staring at each other and let's chat…" Chaos said, breaking the silent staring game between the two. "Lydia, how was Vegas?"

"It was fine, I won a lot!" she answered, switching her gaze from Loki to Chaos, "But anyway, I'm back in town and ready for business! Have you watched the news lately? The bank robbery staged just a few hours ago was masterfully enacted by yours truly…"

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't think you pulled it off…I'd assumed you were still having fun at the Casinos" Chaos remarked, a slow smile lingered on his face as he followed his words with a little scolding, "Lydia, you did a great job, but did you have to pass by the Museum and rob the place too?"

"Cool it Chaos, I'm only doing bank jobs so I could have funding for my expedition to Carthage next year" Lydia said, her eyes bright with mischief. "After all, I'm an archaeologist; part time thief…just like you, handsome business tycoon, part-time triad boss, and Loki on the other hand, is a hot disco club owner, and part-time assassin"

"You have a point," Chaos regarded. Lydia was right, they all had jobs as cover up, but the real work was within the triad. "Anyway Lydia, Loki and I need dates for the dinner engagement next week at my parents place…"

"Sorry pal, I already have one…" Loki interrupted,

"Loki honey, how could you go with another when I'm still around?" Lydia said in a purposely exaggerated tone of disappointment, clasping her arm around Loki's and looking up at him jokingly,

"Since you're going with someone else," Chaos remarked, vaguely distracted by Lydia's little quips to Loki, "I guess we don't have to ask who gets to have Lydia for a date next week…I'll take her"

"Aren't you going to pick a lovely debutante for a date?" Lydia teased, "You're supposed to choose a wife and marry her after a month of being the Gang's big boss…isn't that part of the custom?"

"Lydia, I told you…I'm not planning on making myself a wedding prize," Chaos insisted, ruffling the red hair at the back of his neck. And looking both his friends in the eye, he added, "Besides…I already have a fiancé…"

Both Loki and Lydia stayed silent, not wanting to have to remind Chaos of the truth…but Loki knew better than to keep his friend in illusion. "Chaos, she's not your fiancé anymore…you broke up six years ago"

Lydia looked away, reminded more of a friend she lost than a broken engagement. Chaos was a good friend, but she had a best friend, the person she had trusted most and loved as much as a sister. A fire burned in her heart, an anger she had thought had dissipated years ago, "You shouldn't have broken up with her…" she said to Chaos, her voice shaking with carefully bound self-controlled anger.

Chaos looked away, moving to the windows and opening the black draperies; Sunlight flooded the dark room which left both Loki and Lydia squinting to see Chaos's silhouette against the light. They couldn't see his expression, but his voice was filled with broken regret, "I know…I'm scum for doing that"

The moment was suddenly shattered by a screech from outside the corridors, followed by the clattering of heels on the marble floor, moving closer and closer. Without warning the doors flew open…a brunette of eighteen, wearing pigtails walked in, her face marked with annoyance and her mouth turned downward in a pout.

"Chaos, why didn't you join me for the fitting! I'm supposed to be your date for next week!" Iris wailed in her tantrums, she pouted even more when she saw Lydia beside Loki, "Well Chaos, I guess you were too busy trying to be a mediator between these two," she said, a slow smile of mockery on her lips, "Still trying to get to Loki, aren't you Lydia?" she whispered,

"I see you still enjoy unannounced entrances, Iris" Lydia said in contempt, "and you're still the same little brat I left a month ago, "

"Shut up, just wait, I'll tell my Dad to assassinate you" Iris answered,

"Ooohhh, I'm so scared!" Lydia mocked, which only added to Iris's scowl.

"Leave her alone, Iris, we were having a meeting…" Chaos admonished, his face tight in disapproval.

"How can he stand the brat?" Lydia thought, while Loki stayed aloof, observing Chaos trying to act as a wall between the two women before they got into an even heated argument.

"But Chaos, we were supposed to prepare for your big night, together" Iris said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "After all, my father has agreed to our engagement…once we're married, he's going to retire and leave you in charge of our gang at Fayon,"

Lydia's eyes flew wide open in surprise, "Chaos! You're engaged to her?!"

Chaos looked away, "Yeah, I am…"

"Yes, Chaos and I are engaged…all of Rune Midgard already knows about it," Iris boasted.

Loki grabbed Lydia by the wrist, urging her to stay calm. He didn't approve of the union, one bit. But his God-Father Odin had decided…it was time for Chaos to stop waiting for his old fiancé to come back and get a new one. Iris Irine had been the best choice, her father was head of one of the biggest gangs in Rune Midgard at Fayon, and it would be best for the gang as an opportunity to increase their territory.

He dragged Lydia to a corner of the room, leaving Chaos to excuse himself for missing the fitting appointment with Iris. "That jerk! He just said he wasn't planning on getting married yet…" Lydia said between clenched teeth, and in softer voice she added her regret, "I'd thought he hadn't gotten over breaking up with his old flame yet…I hoped they'd get back together, maybe they could have made up…I want my best friend back"

"Chaos isn't planning on getting married with her…" Loki whispered, tilting his head in the direction of Iris.

"What do you mean by that?" Lydia asked, perplexed, trying to search Loki's eyes for an answer.

Loki opened his mouth to speak…then a loud CRASH was heard, hails of bullets fired through the windows, breaking glass and shredding the black draperies. Loki grabbed hold of Lydia by the waist and kicked the door open, lunging through it and hiding behind the walls.

"Chaos!" Lydia shouted, trying to push herself back to the room when the hail of bullets had ceased. Loki held her back, tightening his grip on her waist. They took a peek into the room, Chaos had been able to duck at the last minute, covering Iris from the shards of glass that had showered the both of them, his right cheek was lightly cut, but aside from that, he looked uninjured. An unspoken dialogue crossed between the three partners.

Loki unsheathed his knife, and quickly walked in the direction of an English portrait, he slashed it open and found a series of hidden buttons in the frame. He punched in the code and a hidden armoury appeared through the wall. Lydia got up and followed, they armed themselves with weapons.

Loki unsheathed two swords, taking one in each hand while Lydia picked two loaded rifles tucking each under her arm.

Chaos joined them behind the wall and unsheathed the sword he had at his hip. Bodyguards stormed through the hallways.

"Boss Chaos!" Matthew shouted, seeing blood tainting the side of a cheek on Chaos's face.

"Stay Back Matthew! We'll handle this…" Chaos shouted, he signalled for them to take Iris to a safe place, "You ready for this? Loki? Lydia?"

Both his partners nodded. They readied themselves to counter attack, just as they prepared, there was a rattling sound…Lydia looked through the damaged door, "It's a bomb! Get away!" she said in alarm

An explosion blasted the walls and they scattered, but all three went through the clouds of smoke and met at the crumbled wall to attack. Loki took advantage of the momentum of surprise, and jumped through the smoke at the attackers on the ground, despite landing on the ground from exiting the second floor, he landed blithely, and slashed the attackers using both swords…Lydia rained hails of bullets upon the rest of the enemies with rifles, careful to avoid hitting Loki.

With the commotion Lydia and Loki were causing, Chaos decided to go through with the second part of their strategy…"They're attacking a known gangster base…they wouldn't be dumb enough to come armed with only fifty men when we have more…" he reasoned, "A second regiment is around here…"

He searched and found the back-up attackers at a construction sight behind their building…"So this is what they've been doing...the true carpenters had been sent home for the day and they had disguised themselves to make the attack"

The second regiment saw him arriving, and they all drew their swords….Chaos smirked in amusement, his eyes gleaming golden, and his red-hair, a warning of coming bloodshed as it glistened under the hot afternoon sun, "Come and get me…" he goaded, seeing them slowly back up a few steps with each step he took forward, "You'll be gambling with your life…"


	2. Regret?

**Chapter II**

_**Author's note: Well, here's chapter two…hope you like it, please R&R.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok: Into the Abyss, it belongs to Lee Myung Jin!**_

The smoke and dust that came from the explosion and gunshots had been blown away as light gusts of wind arrived to clear the memory of the battle that had been fought just earlier. "Well, that was fun!" Lydia said, her smile beaming wide, turning to Loki she saw the same pleasure radiating in his eyes, though his face remained unchanged and expressionless, she knew there was as much adrenaline pumping through his veins as there were in her.

The wind blew stronger, scattering the smoke and dust, a silhouette moved in their direction. Loki tightened his grip on the swords at his hands while Lydia aimed for the strange figure, ready to shoot the moment she would identify the person as an enemy.

Chaos emerged from the smoke, both Lydia and Loki let down their guard, they both noted the smile of intense enjoyment on his face,

"I see you couldn't delay practicing on a few enemies this early, do we cancel the ambush tomorrow? " Loki asked,

"Nah, I'm too fired up…I'm in an even better mood to disappoint Freya in her attempts tomorrow night" Chaos answered, his face though covered with soot was still evident of euphoria.

"Need an extra hand?" Lydia suggested, "I'd love to help out at this so-called ambush, this is one thing I missed about this place…I forgot how much fun stopping attacks are"

A sudden screech of rubber on the concrete pavement alarmed the three victors…a bright red sports car sped past…shooting storms of zipping bullets, they couldn't evade and decided to drop down.

The car stopped at a distance away from the trio, Lydia stood up and aimed her rifles at the sports car, waiting to use the last few shells of her weapons to kill whoever attacked them. Clouds of dust blocked her view and hazed her focus, but the smoke parted to reveal the attacker…all three froze, Lydia turned to see the shock and surprise etched on Chaos's face, the sword in his hand dropped, he weakened and fell to his knees. Loki's eyes generated the same jolt of astonishment…and she could feel her own…

"Fenris" she whispered.

The attacker smirked, nothing more of emotion was revealed on her face. Fenris aimed the gun in her hand at Chaos.

Lydia tried to hold up her arms to make a shot at her., there was not enough will in her heart to shoot the bullet. Loki sped past to grab the rifle from Lydia, he aimed at Fenris and shot a bullet, but all was too late…she had pulled the trigger and a bullet zipped past.

Alarm etched on both Loki and Lydia's faces, their blood ran cold in fear of seeing Chaos dead…slowly, they turned in his direction, Chaos was still alive…the bullet had passed him.

Fenris's expression couldn't be read, the black shades of her sunglasses covering her eyes served as a mask hiding every emotion if she had any. But a smile curved on her lips, mocking the Boss of the Dragon Knights as he stared transfixed at her. She entered the flashy red sports car and left, leaving a trail of smoke that highlighted the fiery descent of the sun in the horizon.

"Chaos!" Lydia ran to him, tears glistening in her eyes… "I'm so glad you're alive!"

The shock on his face had not disappeared. Loki turned his attention from his friend to the wall behind him. "Chaos, " he said, "the wall…"

Chaos shook himself from his senses, picked up his sword and turned in the direction of Loki's gaze. "The Mark of Death" he whispered hoarsely,

Bullets had punctured holes on the brick wall of the Dragon Knight Base…forming a picture of a tombstone with an inverted cross. The bullet he thought was intended for him, had been the bullet that completed the picture.

Loki's hand clasped Chaos by the shoulder, rendering him from the daze that had engulfed him the moment he saw the picture. "Chaos, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Chaos assured him, finally regaining his composure. Chaos dusted his black robe of the soot and dust, and wiped the blood that had trickled from his cheek where shards of glass cut him. His golden eyes were blank, and his lips were set in a straight line. "Matthew!" he shouted, and the head of bodyguards appeared, "What's the status report? How many casualties?"

The bodyguard was stiff yet his face was etched in worry, beads of sweat had formed on his brow, and his lips quivered as he spoke…"Only one…it's Miss Iris"

Fenris Fenrir walked straight and proud through the lobby of the _Casa Reuber, _ignorant of the admiring glances of the male guests of the hotel. Her midnight black hair was tied in a high ponytail with dark tendrils framing her face, her blue eyes bright and blazing now that her dark glasses had been removed. "Room 1421" she said, a smile on her face as she asked the concierge for her room key.

The young man behind the desk, complied…giving her the key and smiling. "Welcome back, Miss Fenrir" he said, his eyes bright and expectant. "_One of these days, I'm going to ask her out…" _he wondered, _"she's a regular to this place, she wont mind if I invite her to a free dinner on the hotel's budget…"_

_"I'm never coming back to this place" _Fenris decided, flashing the concierge one more smile before she left in the direction of the elevator.

The elderly elevator man welcomed her as she entered the lift, "The same floor Miss Fenrir?" he asked, pleased to see the beautiful young woman again, seeing her brought a life to him…for her smiles were warm and kind, and she radiated life where she went.

"Yes, seventh floor as always," she answered, smiling at the old man that had become endeared to her on her regular visits to the _Casa Reuber. _The numbers on the lift changed as she headed upward on the lift, she arranged the words she would say to the man…making sure that she wouldn't sound suspicious, "I do enjoy riding the lift, Robert" she remarked, beginning her supposedly innocent remark, hiding a desire for information behind its guise, "You must think it's weird that a girl my age would enjoy something as trivial as this…"

"Not at all Miss Fenrir…" he answered, unaware of her underlying motive to get information. "Lot's of people enjoy riding the lift…there's this new couple on the second floor, probably newly married…they certainly do enjoy riding the lift! Why, when they fasten themselves on each other they always prefer to stay longer on the elevator than to go out to the floor where there room is…"

Fenris laughed at the man's witty comment of the young lovebirds. Encouraged by her smile, the elderly man continued with his comments of the guests…revealing more and more detail about the temporary residents of the _Casa Reuber_,

The lift stopped as it reached the seventh floor, Fenris smiled sweetly at the elderly man and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Robert, you're such a dear…riding the lift isn't as much fun if it weren't you who managed it"

The elderly man blushed at her comment and smiled at her as she exited the lift, waving at him before the elevator doors closed.

Once out on the empty hallway, her face turned pensive, serious…far from the warmth that she had shown the hotel personnel. She had all the information she wanted from the elderly man who operated the lift. "When Robert get's started, he never stops…" she mused, she had not asked for information…he had given it, and she had learned more than she had expected to know.

She reviewed the people Robert mentioned in her head…a young couple—2nd floor, a serious-looking bald man—8th floor, two men on the fourth floor, and more. The man's memory was sharp despite his age, and he had described the new guests with detail…so much so, that Fenris would have been able to identify them if she came across them in between hallways.

She knew if there were any guests at the hotel from Robert, and she knew the schedule of every employee and their rounds. "I have to be careful and make an escape plan just in case," she wondered to herself, "now that I've attacked Chaos, their gang will start looking for me"

Her pace was brisk as she walked to her hotel room, the moment she opened the door and closed it, she finally let the full sting of the pain wrack her. After sliding the coat off her shoulders, she staggered towards the bed...clutching her left arm and ripped the sleeve of her white shirt now stained a dark red with blood, and winced as she washed it with antiseptic and bound it with bandages.

"Loki's still a bad shooter…" she grinned, "The bullet only grazed my arm…"

She ripped the rest of her white shirt, trashed it and went to search for another. She loosened the bow that bound her black hair and let it fall across her back…as she walked in the direction of her wardrobe and dressed in a dark shirt, just in case the bandages would not hold the blood, it would not be an obvious stain.

"Ho-ho, looks like Miss Fenrir has gotten an injury…how surprising"

Fenris drew her gun and pointed it in the direction of the voice, "It's you…" she muttered, and she returned the gun back to her buckle.

"Of course it's me," Sara Irine answered, walking casually to the bed and sitting on its corner. "Don't be too surprised to see me here…it just proves your plans aren't fool proof, and I thought I'd be detected when I sneaked in here. This hotel has so little security, it's a wonder it hasn't been robbed yet"

"It's inconspicuous," Fenris answered as an excuse for choosing the _Casa Reuber _as her hiding place during the planning and implementation of the attack at the Dragon Knight's headquarters, "But I'd guessed you'd be here…" she said, turning to the tanned, blond-haired woman, "You must have taken the stairs, Robert mentioned nothing about you…"

"Of course I took the stairs…what did you expect me to do? Fly to the seventh floor on a broom stick?" she joked.

A small smile edged Fenris' face, "What information have you got?" she asked her informer.

"On which side?" Sara inquired…"Being a Spy is no easy matter…you know how much I charge you, and be thankful for the huge discount I give exclusively for you, the price is 50,000 zeny for Freya's organization, and 75,000 for information from Odin's"

"You're clever, Sara…charging a larger sum for the information you know I'm more interested in" Fenris remarked, sitting herself on the bed, and polishing her guns.

"I'm only making a living…" Sara answered, watching Fenris, "Will it be cash? Or will you deposit it to my bank account in Zurich?"

"Cash" Fenris answered, pointing to the bedside table drawer.

Sara opened it and counted the wads of money within, "I took 70,000, it's already minus the discount I gave you…"

"Thanks, now talk…" Fenris said, waiting for the information that was promised while polishing her gun and attaching it with a silencer.

Sara sighed, and began, "The Dragon Knight's Rule is going to be handed down to Chaos, there's a dinner engagement to celebrate his inauguration as the big boss…there have been stories that he'd be marrying Miss Iris Irine, my half-sister," she drawled.

"Do I detect a little jealousy, Sara?" Fenris quipped, "Or is it sibling rivalry?"

"Watch your words Fenris, or I'll be forced to manipulate the information I'm giving you…" Sara threatened jokingly, despite the so-called business relation they had, their continued illicit exchange of cash for information had somehow made them more familiar with each other…it couldn't be helped, both were longing for female companionship, a weakness they would not admit even to themselves.

"I'll shut up…just continue before I find more faults in your report and stop you midway" Fenris remarked.

Sara continued, "The party will be conducted at Asgard, home of Odin, Chaos's Mother, Frigg, Queen of Dragons would be there on a rare visit from Nilfheim, according to recently acquired information…Iris was supposed to have been Chaos's date for the evening, but he favoured Lydia to accompany him during the inauguration…"

"Lydia?" Fenris asked,

"Yes, your former best friend, if I remember correctly" Sara contemplated. "But anyway, the venue at Asgard is being de-armed, checked and re-checked by the hour to make sure everything is attack-proof…the security plans are kept under lock and key, it was hard to gather even the slightest clue to their plan, but I do know one thing…they have metal detectors, and cameras are everywhere to detect the slightest sign of malevolent attempts of attack…it can hardly be penetrated! Now that you know this, do you still have any plans of making an attack? It's has a one in a million chance of a success rate…"

"You said the same about my assault on the Dragon Knight Base" Fenris reminded, "But I've managed to make my threat clear," she smiled, "I caused quite a riot…the gangs are after me now"

"So I've heard…" Sara said, "I'd love to sell you to the other side, but you give me much more pleasure in business, I do enjoy watching you try to fulfill your revenge, I can relate to that"

Sara stood up and began to exit through the door. "Be careful as you go out…the cameras go from left to right, alternately after every three seconds," Fenris warned, "Don't let it catch you leave my room…it'll jeopardize both of us"

"You don't need to tell me that…" Sara assured her, walking out on stalking feet…leaving no sign of her previous presence in the room.

Fenris polished the last of her guns, wondering, reminiscing the long gone past…a memory that drove her to fulfil her plans at all costs.

_ Flashback _

_The beach was blowing a cool breeze that touched the skin of her face, and she felt a warm embrace encircle her. "How does it feel to be engaged?" Balder whispered,_

_"It's weird, Balder" Fenris answered, "I always thought I'd marry someone out of the triad, and here I am…engaged to the next triad boss" she giggled_

_"You've just turned eighteen, right? We could be married next month if you'd ask your Dad to hasten the arrangements" her fiancé had suggested._

_"Lydia agreed to be Maid of Honor, how about Loki? Has he agreed to become your best man?" _

_"you know Loki, he's sceptical about everything…even to agreeing to being best man"_

_With those words, Balder embraced her tighter…making her warm despite the cool sea breeze._

_ End of Flashback _

Fenris's face did not change it's seriousness, there was not one touch of tenderness that lodged her heart despite the memory of her first love…for with reverie of happiness…there was an equal painful memory, something even memories of bliss could not ease.

_ second flashback _

_"Fenris, my daughter, listen to me…when you marry into Odin's family, remember that you're still Lady Fenris Fenrir…heir to the rule of the Clan of Wolves, do not assume the title as Lady of the Dragon Knights" Lord Fenrir urged his daughter, "We are a unique clan, and we shall never be under the rule of Odin…despite the union, we are still a separate organization…we only rule our own"_

_"But Father, I have no intention of becoming involved in the organization! Balder will be left to that…" Fenris answered._

_Suddenly, attackers stormed the room. "Lord Fenrir, we have found you to be guilty of attempts on the life of Lord Odin! You shall be punished with death…"_

_Fenris watched in horror as her father was stabbed by Skurai…his hoarse voice saying her name again and again, "Fenris, Lady of the Clan of Wolves!"_

_She screamed, "Father!" she turned her face in the direction of Skurai, "My father has no intent on Lord Odin's life! He's innocent! The Clan of Wolves are loyal to him, he only wished to remain a separate organization!"_

_Skurai's eyes remained wild, his sword dripping with her father's blood. "Lies!" he accused,_

_A figure with bright vermillion hair stood at the doorway of the room, "What's going on here?!" Balder demanded, as he saw the stream of blood flowing from Lord Fenrir's chest._

_"Balder! They've been plotting an assassination…they aim to take over the organization by killing both you and your father!" Skurai announced, his face masked in pretension._

_"Balder, that's not true!" Fenris told him, her white dress now stained with the color of blood…_

_Balder looked at her suspiciously, and her father grasped her by the arm…"Lady Fenris! Lady of the Clan of Wolves! Destiny calls you to rule…" Balder heard the words, and his faced was marked by the pain of betrayal… but he had not heard the last words to complete the sentence, her father was too weak…it had to be whispered so only she could hear…"it is your destiny to rule, Fenris, the Clan of wolves belong to you alone! Be loyal to Odin, but love our Clan!"_

_"Skurai, take them out…my father will handle the consequences of their betrayal" Balder ordered, turning his face away from Fenris._

_"Balder! It's not true!" Fenris insisted, but she wasn't heard, she ran to him, blocking his way…"I'm not a traitor, and so is my father! We only want to be a separate Organization…Our Clan will remain under the rule of Fenrir and not of Odin, but we never attempted to kill him!"_

_"Leave me alone, Fenris!" Balder said sharply, coldness edged his voice, "I cant trust you…" Fenris was stung by his words, "My father will handle you…"_

_Fenris was shocked, rooted to the spot, Lord Fenrir aimed his gun at Balder…"Fenris, escape! They'll kill you if you don't!"_

_ End of Second Flashback _

Fenris stopped the flood of memories…not wanting to remember any more…but the past bound her. "_Fenris, Lady of the Clan of Wolves…it is your destiny to rule!" _Her father's words, they drove her to exact her revenge...for her father, Lord Fenrir!

A photo of herself in a white dress beside Balder at the beach stood in a picture frame at the corner of the room. The silencer was attached to her gun, and she aimed…the bullet knocked the photo from it's stand.

She set her gun at the bedside table, the emptiness of sound, lulling her to sleep, while ghosts of the past floated across her dreams. "Chaos, I'll take your life…" she said, the bullet she had shot earlier was lodged perfectly at the picture of Chaos…


	3. Revelation

**Chapter III**

_**Author's Note: well, well…its here! Gangster Chapter Three, as always, please R&R…Thanx!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ragnarok: Into the Abyss, **_

"I hate hospitals…" Chaos muttered as he stood at the hallway outside Iris's room.

"That goes ditto for me…" Loki answered, taking a cigarette from his leather jacket and handing it to Chaos, "Here, you look like you need it…"

"How 'bout you?" Chaos asked, noticing his friend lighting the cigarette without getting one for himself.

"I quit," Loki said.

"Just when did you quit? You were smoking just a few hours ago…"

"That was my last, I quit just now…" Loki said. "I took up smoking out of boredom, but it seems we'll be having our hands full from now on…"

Lydia sat on one of the hospital chairs, she was staring blankly at a wall…engrossed in her own thoughts. Seeing Fenris again wasn't something she expected, she knew one day they'd see each other again, but not in the way they had, just a few hours ago.

"She was so cold…" she thought to herself, remembering the dark cloaked lady who shot bullets at them. "She's nothing like the Fenris I knew six years ago,"

A memory of her best friend lifted from the depths of her mind…"Maybe it started there…she changed on the last night of the Fenrir Clan"

_ Flashback _

_Lydia drove in the direction of Fenrir Castle…her heart beating fast in fear for her friend, the news she had heard on her car radio had pushed her to drive to the castle in panic. _

_"Fenrir Castle is burning…" She repeated the news to herself. _

_Finally she arrived at the castle…the place was aflame. The members who boarded the place were outside, watching in shock as the Fenris Clan's base of Power slowly razed in the heat of flames. _

_"Fenris! Fenris! Where are you?!" she shouted, panic constricting her breathing. _

_"Lady Fenris!" A man shouted, Lydia followed his gaze and saw her._

_"Fenris!" she cried, Balder carried her in his arms, her dark black hair loosened and flowing in the bright fire-blazoned night, she was limp, pale as ivory, while her white dress dripped with blood that flowed from the wound that punctured her chest_

_"Balder! What happened?!" she demanded, but his face was stiff…emotionless. His eyes were bright as flame…his hair the color of the blood that stained Fenris's dress, _

_"It's Chaos! Chaos I tell you!" a crazed man shouted at seeing Balder, "Chaos! Chaos!"_

_ End of Flashback _

"That was how he got his name," Lydia thought to herself, "Chaos, a name borne by the end of the Fenrir Clan"

A doctor exited Iris's room, "How is she?" Chaos inquired,

"She had a slight heart attack…a little constriction, but nothing that would have killed her" the Doctor informed, "She'll be released any time around tomorrow…all she needs is rest"

Chaos stood transfixed at Iris as she lay in the hospital bed, but his thoughts were clouded by the ghost he had seen in the afternoon…"I didn't expect to see her again…not in this way"

"She hasn't forgiven me yet…" he pondered, slowly a recollection of the past drifted back to the present.

_ Flashback _

"_Balder, we're still unsure of the truth…she risked her life to save you, how sure are you that she was with her father in a plot to kill us?" Odin admonished his son, seeing the fiery anger that burned within._

_"She risked her life by taking the bullet her father intended for me," Balder answered, "But I couldn't trust her again, I'm breaking the engagement"_

_"Don't be hasty, Balder…" Odin told him, "Fenris is a good girl, I don't think she's capable of ever planning something like an assassination,"_

_"Skurai discovered them…didn't you?" Balder said, turning in the direction of Skurai, _

_"Yes, Lord Balder…they had been attempting an attack even before you were engaged to the Lady Fenris" Skurai answered._

_"Tell her to disappear; she will not be killed for her betrayal as a reward for saving my life…" Balder ordered, his face stiff._

_Skurai shuffled away, being the one to deliver news of the broken engagement to Balder's now former fiancé._

_"Balder, this is too much!" Odin roared. _

_"I'm not Balder any longer" he answered, "From now on…my name is Chaos"_

_ End of Flashback _

Six years ago, Chaos knew his decision had been hasty, but he prioritized his reputation within the triad organization. If he had continued his engagement with a betrayer, he would be scoffed at by the higher bosses of the triad. "I was too ambitious," he reasoned to himself, "I thirsted for power, had the bosses been against me, I would not have proven myself worthy to inherit the rule of the Dragon Knights"

Fenris had disappeared after the broken engagement. She was never found no matter how much he tried to look for her, for it had only been a few months after the incident when he learned the truth.

Skurai had been the original traitor…he attacked Lord Fenrir and attempted to murder Fenris, But Chaos had arrived to stop him before Skurai could turn his sword on her.

The psychologist found that Skurai had been having delusions of having a talking sword that urged him to seek blood and kill without reason, he was sent to a mental institution and there he is until today. Skurai was high on drugs, but it didn't come from the Dragon Knights.

The Dragon Knights sold arms on the black Market, robbed banks for funding to expand the organization, but it didn't delve into selling drugs. It started in the early 1800's, the monarchy of Rune Midgard had been abusive, a secret society of unsatisfied young Knights of the realm plotted to overthrow the decadent King and his court…they were called the Dragon Knights. Members of the Royal Court, the Irine Family and the Fenrir Clan funded the Dragon Knights, giving them as much gold as they needed for the rebellion. They provided arms and weapons to the people, and with their help, reinstated a new King. As years passed, the Dragon Knights were misconceived as a weapons manufacturer, they had lost their knighthood, while the Irine Family and the Fenrir Clan lost their position in the royal court, to support the deterioration of their riches and to take richly deserved respect for their efforts, they later become what they are today…a triad society.

There was no monarchy today…and now the Fenrir Family's Clan of Wolves was no more, ending in flames. Another powerful triad arose…one that sought to rise as the greatest organized crime society by ending the rule of the Dragon Knights, It was Freya's Council of Valkryries.

Chaos relieved himself of the memory of the afternoon's battle, had to make himself appear calm and composed before meeting his parents at Asgard.

He walked out of Iris's room, leaving his new young fiancé sleeping peacefully on the immaculate white sheets of the hospital bed. Loki greeted him as he got out. "How's Iris?" Loki asked, his face was touched not with concern, but more of curiosity.

"She's fine…" Chaos informed, "She's a little weak, but she'll be fine…she hasn't come around yet, but are you still up to tomorrow night?"

"You mean the attempt at Prontera?" Loki said, "I am, but are you?"

"There's no need to ask that, Loki, I'll be there,"

"We need our arms…I prefer using my own weapons"

Chaos revealed the sheathed sword hanging by his hip, "All I need is this" he answered,

"You guys planning to have all the fun for yourselves?" Lydia said, coming up beside them her face relieved of its thoughtful expression and replaced by her originally beaming smile and light mischief, "I've only been home for a few hours, and already you're planning on leaving me out of this…we're partners, I get to have a share of the fun you guys are having"

Chaos grinned, "You up to it, Lydia? No jet lag or any of the sort?"

"None, and I'm up to it, all I need are a couple of good rifles…there are a bunch of them at my apartment, souvenirs from my trip to Vegas"

"Alright, it's settled, Lydia can load her weapons, while Loki and I get home to Asgard for a meeting tonight," Chaos decided, "We meet outside the Dragon Knight base at 6:30 tomorrow before heading to Prontera"


	4. An Assignment

**Chapter IV**

_Author's Note: Well, I've finished Chapter four and the next succeeding chapters, I added a bit more detail in descriptions, and as always, Please R&R._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Into the Abyss_

Asgard loomed closer…a stately mansion with two floors covering a land area almost equal to the old palace of Prontera. There was a total of 112 rooms, a dining room for fifty, an indoor swimming pool on the top floor, and a grand hall for parties which would have shamed even the splendour of the Royal Palace with its grandeur.

A fountain of clear sparkling water spurting against the sky stood at the center of the estate while grassy gardens of green surrounded its marble walls that were scaled by blooms of Morning Glories and surrounded by dark red rosebushes of thick thorns and crowns full of scarlet petals. The dry clay pavement led the path towards the building was lined with azaleas and buttercups, forget-me-nots and other flora, while statues of Grecian splendor welcomed the visitors as they headed toward the grand majesty of the household.

And yet, despite its splendor…Asgard was a feared place, A meeting ground for gangsters with power, a place where everyone knew crime for what it was and continued to use it. Likewise, it was a place either to build yourself…or to find yourself, not on a guest list for its grand parties…but find your name on an assassin's list of future massacres. In its parties…criminal deals were made, reputations chastised or exalted, and where even the most insignificant comment could cost you your life.

The big bosses of every gang in Asgard who understood the extent of wealth, power and influence of the Dragon Knights, knew better than to risk going head-on against them. It was the most reasonable decision for every gang to form an alliance with Odin than to start a battle wherein they were sure to lose. But no threats had been made on Odin, for despite the fear he instilled among his members, there grew a strong respect for him. No one would ever elect a better leader than he, for in truth, no one could be as good.

And now, the bosses could tell that the same sense of leadership had been inherited by his son, Chaos. They put great trust in the young man, knowing that Odin would not have chosen him simply because he was his son, but because through the years…all businesses Chaos had handled had flourished, new ideas sprouted from every success which led to an even greater reaping than the first.

Not only was Chaos capable, but he had a partner who had as much strength and power to match…Loki of the assassin's guild. Loki had the skills…he worked efficiently, his assassinations were always to the benefit of the gang, he commanded respect wherever he went, a strong following and reputation, and most of all he had enough seriousness to balance his partners deficiencies. Behind Chaos's success, there was Loki, and even without the title, he held as much power as his partner.

No one had ever managed to goad an assassin to join a triad and work exclusively for them…they were loners, contracting their assignments, their loyalties reserved only for their comrades. Assassins could be hired to take out one person, and after finishing the assignment, they could be hired to kill the person who masterminded the previous one. But Loki had decided to form an alliance with the Dragon Knights, and even became Odin's adopted God-son…he was an asset to them, a person too big a loss if he were to leave.

But then, as Asgard loomed closer, Loki's mind was preoccupied with the day's events—the attack on the Dragon Knight Base, Fenris' sudden return, and though insignificant, he couldn't help but wonder of Iris's state as well. His worry was not borne of his concern, but rather it was more of consternation at the young lass's weakness, He had been used to being surrounded with tough independent women, like Lydia and the female assassins at the guild. Furthermore, though he himself was not aware of it, he usually found himself attracted to women with such tough attitude,

"Chaos is bothered more because of Fenris…" Loki decided upon noticing the expression on his partner's face. Chaos had insisted on driving the car to Asgard, but he had been pulled over by patrollers three times along the way for speeding and reckless driving, so that Loki had to take the wheel unless they were to keep themselves as far away from any contact with the authorities, even if it were just to be lectured on a measly speeding ticket.

Chaos's head swirled with confusion, "I still can't believe it…" he chorused repeatedly to himself, Seeing his former fiancé had been a shock, but what made him even more puzzled was her undeniable declaration of a challenge…a promise to take his life. Chaos smirked, "She's become a lot tougher," he decided, "But she'll have to do more than threaten me by bullet-marking the walls to get a bullet by my sword"

As Loki slowed the car to a stop at the front of the villa, he took off the dark shades that protected his eyes during the drive, and walked casually toward the door while tossing the keys to a waiting valet, Chaos followed him and they walked side by side through the hallways, completely aware of each other's bothers, knowing that they both felt disturbed by Fenris Fenrir's attack on their base,

After circling the hallways of the Villa, they stood before an intricately carved wooden door, on it was engraved a symbol of their gang. "Do you suppose Dad knows about the attack?" Balder queried,

A stiff "come in" from the other side of the door seemed as answer to his question.

"I guess he does," Loki smirked, seeing the look of dismay flashing across Chaos's face,

The door opened from the inside, and before them sat the head of the Dragon Knights, the great Odin. The great lord's gaze were steady on the two young men before him, he didn't need to ask, for the latter knew that they were to explain themselves about the attack.

"The attack was improperly planned, damages are minimal—a wall on the second floor, a few electric wires cut, and power shortage" Loki narrated, almost on the edge of breaking his resolution to quit smoking. "As for casualties, it's limited to only one…"

"Iris" Odin completed, turning his gaze from Loki to Chaos,

"The attack was sudden, furthermore, Iris shouldn't have even been there…" Chaos began to explain,

"There is no need for Iris to schedule an appointment before meeting you, after all you're engaged to her, but I'm dismayed that you neglected your duty as her fiancé and left her with the bodyguards," Odin lectured,

Chaos's face stiffened into that of a triad boss than a son, "I take full responsibility of the damages, and I'll take charge of having repairs made on the base, it wouldn't take too long…"

"Chaos, I'm completely aware of your capability as leader of the triad, but I have some apprehensions about your ability of actually becoming a good husband to your fiancé" He began, "Lord Irine, is a powerful ally, if he learns of your coldness towards his daughter, he has the authority to break the engagement and perhaps even go against us for causing insult to Iris's pride, of course I know that this means nothing to you…"

"Whether Iris is insulted or not, is none of my concern, everything I'm doing is for the sake of the organization and I'm willing to marry her if its going to help us," Chaos said, his face lined with apprehension at the mention of marriage,

Loki became a silent witness to the conversation between his partner and his god-father Odin. It was clear that Chaos had wanted the engagement broken, but if it makes the Irine Four Constellations Faction an enemy, than he had no choice but to go through with it.

"Loki," Odin summoned, while the addressee walked from his leaning position on the wall to the Great Lord. "I've learned that the attacker is Miss Fenris Fenrir…"

Chaos stiffened, while Loki's face remained undaunted. "So?" he replied, crossing his arms and sitting on the edge of the table. Almost reflexively, he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, but stopped himself before lighting it, "Damn" he thought, "I gotta quit this…"

The great lord seemed to see his god-son's resolution to quit smoking, but hastily ignored it and decided to make it a topic of another conversation later in the evening and concentrated on the matter at hand. "Is it true then? Miss Fenris…"

"It is" Chaos answered. "She masterminded the attack"

"And placed the mark of death upon the walls of the base," Odin completed, taking out an expensive cigar and smoking it, much to the envy of Loki. After blowing a few smoke rings into the air, he turned his attention to the young dark-haired boy who sat on the edge of his table with an unlighted cigarette on his lips, guessing his god-son was wishing he hadn't made a resolution to quit smoking. Odin chuckled to himself and began addressing his Godson, "Loki, I'm giving you an assignment…and you have no option to refuse it, it's a direct order from your superior before Chaos takes my position,"

Loki turned his gaze to the great lord, his face unchanging, but his eyes were marked with intense anticipation and curiosity. "I'm listening…"

Before relaying his orders, Odin turned to his son, his eyes conveyed an order which required no words for the latter to understand. "Ok, I'll leave you two alone," Chaos said, and slowly walked outside the door, his black robe swishing against the floor as he exited the room.

"Now that we have complete privacy and the assurance that this room isn't bugged, nor in any threat of being overheard…I have an important assignment for you…" Odin began as Loki listened quietly, "When you get out, should Chaos ask you what we talked about, the first thing you mention is that the inauguration will be moved a month later…" Loki gave neither sign of either surprise nor annoyance of the delay, but listened without a reply. "As for your assignment…"

"I'm waiting for my orders," Loki said, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I won't dawdle, Loki," Odin assured him, "Your assignment is simple…Find Fenris Fenrir…and kill her…"


	5. An attempt

**Chapter V**

_Author's note: In this chapter, it would be exceedingly obvious just how much I DO NOT like Iris Irine, but of course, this is for reasons that cannot be divulged…anyway, I must say, I've become lightly sinister in my writing…hope you like it…please R&R…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok into the Abyss,_

The hospital cameras were constantly moving side to side, capturing any one who entered and exited Iris Irine's hospital room; there were two armed guards outside the door. As expected, the security given it was fit for that of the Irine Triad's young miss.

"Hey Harley," one of the guards said, addressing his companion, "How do you suppose Boss Chaos is going to handle all this, I mean, they say the attacker on the Dragon Knight base used to be the boss's flame…"

"Don't be a dumb-bell, Dave," Harley answered back, "You know Boss Chaos, he loves the triad more than anything or anyone in his life, it's not like one of his old discarded beaus is going to be enough to bring him down"

The two guard's conversation was interrupted when a doctor came, and with a heavy and effeminate French accent, requested entrance to Miss Irine's room, the dextrose level had to be changed for faster recovery. The guards exchanged serious glances, "I'm sorry, but we have to search you first, it's all part of the procedure…"

The older one, Harley, who was a dark man with a balding head, searched the cart for any weapons, while his partner Dave, went to a nearby closet and retrieved a small white mouse.

"You're going to inject some dextrose right?" Harley questioned, while the doctor nodded in answer, "Give me the syringe,"

The doctor followed the order and watched as one of them injected the syringe into the mouse, and they observed mutely for any sign of attempted poisoning, but the mouse remained frisky and continuously bit and struggled to be free from the guard's grasp. "Seems to be okay, the mouse is fine, there isn't any poison, but we'll have to request your name first, just for the record…"

"Dr. Fen Le Risse" The doctor answered, and they allowed entrance. One guard was left to stay present in Iris's room, observing the procedure lest any advances on Miss Iris's life were made. But nothing of the sort happened and they watched as the doctor injected the added dextrose into the dripping valve close to Iris's bed, and left quietly after.

The guards had watched the procedure carefully, taking full notice of everything they were to report to Lord Irine—everything. As soon as the doctor left, they resumed their positions outside the door.

Suddenly they heard a rattle from the inside of the room, and rushed in to find Miss Iris breathing hard, her eyes dilated, while her hands clasped her chest as though she were suffocating,.. the guards only had to scream in panic…

The successful attacker infiltrated the surveillance room and watched the scene that was occurring in Iris Irine's room, mocking the guards for their indolence in allowing an attacker such as himself to have fulfilled his poisoning attempt on Iris so easily. Laughing, he could tell the faces of the two guards were pale despite the black and white television screens.

It was HE who had stolen the doctor's uniform and wore the surgical mask. The feminine French-accented voice he had used, had been pre-recorded, he only had to push a button on the recorder in his pocket to narrate his request for entrance in the voice of the opposite sex.

"Did they think they could actually test if there's any poison by injecting it into a mouse?" he laughed. Poisoning Iris had been easy; some substances didn't mix—like oil and water, it had been simple…His poison concoction had more density as compared to dextrose and stayed on the bottom half of the syringe while dextrose occupied the upper half, furthermore the coloring of the poison had been exactly matched to that of dextrose, so any differences were undetectable to the naked eye. The guards had injected dextrose into the mouse, but had they finished injecting the entire contents of the syringe into the creature…they would have seen through his technique.

He only had to inject all contents of the syringe, and bam! It had taken effect in less than ten minutes. From the surveillance room, where he could see the view the camera had in the Irine Room, he felt a euphoria that swept him into greater heights of crazed egotism, "Don't worry Miss Iris…" he said musically while he watched the doctors trying to revive his victim, "you wont die…" His crazed musical voice chanted, "You won't die Miss Iris…you won't die…just suffer…suffer until I kill you with my own hands for your betrayal…suffer…suffer…"

His eyes went wild as he caressed the sword on his hip, "You'll enjoy her blood, isn't that right, Talatsu?" he asked,

And in Skurai's crazed imagination, the sword replied, "Kill her for me…"

Fenris Fenrir's eyes fluttered open, and she saw the clock on her bedside…2:00 AM, but immediately she was aware of a nagging suspicion in her gut…she could almost feel it in the atmosphere…"They know where I am…" she decided, she felt for her gun, "I should've known someone would be attacking me soon…"

Her cell phone vibrated against her skin, and she answered without speaking, waiting for the caller to speak, "Fenris, as you may have guessed, they're after you, five men on every floor, so I left a gift for you on the vent just below the eighth floor, just how you'll get it is going to be your problem…" Sara's voice cooed on the phone.

Despite the worry she had felt, knowing that somehow, her escape was going to be hard, she immediately recalled everything she had memorized of the building structure of the Casa Reuber. "10 floors, 2 elevators, there's a banner celebrating its 10 year anniversary…." She stopped, and laughed inwardly…"I finally get it Sara…" she thought to herself, almost seeing Sara Irine's approving smile, she had figured out her means of escape. On stalking feet, she moved quietly and found the air vent of her room, her curtains were drawn, so she knew that if there were any observers in the opposite building, her movements would not be detected as long as she was in the room. She knew that there were already men waiting for her outside her door, they were still wary of her…still contemplating whether she was waiting for them on the inside just to rattle them with bullets from her guns, "Let them contemplate all they want…they can't catch me…" she thought,

The air vent had already been unscrewed beforehand, a part of her previous plans of escape, She quickly climbed into it without a sound, and scaled the vent to the eight floor. She found what she was looking for, "Just like Sara said," she smiled—a knife, a light bag of clothes, gloves, some leather belts, and a time bomb that was to explode in fifteen minutes and counting, "Damn you Sara, that takes too long…she underestimated my timing again,"

She knew the room above her on the eighth floor was unoccupied; she had memorized the number of guests and their respective room numbers. Slowly she unscrewed the air vent and dropped blithely into the room, it was dark, but she guessed it would be so since it was empty, and besides, she knew her way around, every room of the Casa Reuber was pretty much the same, even in the arrangement of the furniture…

She wore the gloves and opened the window, and there it was…her means of escape…the banner of the Casa Reuber announcing its tenth year anniversary. Using her knife, she slashed the banner and tied it to the leather belt around her waist and tying more knots and shaping it accordingly to accommodate her plan, the banner was made of light-weight, almost cloth-like plastic that would only serve her escape well.

"It won't be long now…" she thought, then suddenly she felt a presence in the room, the darkness of the room had been given light by a flick of a switch on a reading lamp by someone who sat in the lounge chair of the mini living room, a stiff smile of hostility dawned on her face as she realized who it was,

"Hello Fenris…" Loki greeted stiffly, his green eyes showing no glint of emotion, "Your little mind games wont work on me…don't think I haven't thought about any of your probable means of escape…" He walked towards her, swinging a knife in his hand…"It just happens that you've become my assignment…" he said calmly, his voice filled with slight boredom, obviously, he had considered her an easy victim.

She laughed, "Smart, Loki…I should've guessed that Chaos wouldn't be able to figure me out, so he had to send you to finish me off…"

Loki walked towards her and with the tip of his knife, he tilted her face to meet his gaze, "Sorry Fenris, its just your bad luck…"

"_A few minutes more…_" she thought, "_this calls for a little distraction…", _as she contemplated, she knew just how to make everything go well, "_I'm going to get out of this, but I might as well enjoy myself…"_

Fifteen minutes after Fenris escaped, Loki stared mutely at the wall, carefully composing himself to avoid from grinning, he sat on the lounge chair of the eight floor room where he had watched his attempted victim slip through the death grip he thought he had on her life. He had known Fenris, and somehow he realized that she was definitely not the same girl he had met six years ago, she was now cunning, intelligent, and proved herself to be quite an adversary, this was the first time he had been caught off guard by a woman…and how it annoyed him to the gates of Hell, and amused him to the highest heaven of the Gods.

Gingerly, he reviewed the events that took place fifteen minutes ago. Loki had seen the mischievous gleam in Fenris's eyes and was caught off guard, without warning, she had pushed his knife aside and kissed him! "By God and the Gates of Asgard!" he cursed,

Right after the shock of what she had done, a bomb had exploded and the next thing he knew, she had used the force of the blast to propel herself with a personally crafted parachute out the window and onto the next building, where somehow, she had escaped.

"this is going to be tough to explain…" His grim thoughts brought him back from his vague amusement of Fenris, and despite the din of sounds from panicking guests and employees of the hotel, he managed to hear the sound of his cell phone ring.

"Hello," he said,

"Loki Honey, I need you over here, pronto" Lydia ordered, "Guess what? It seems someone made an attack on Miss Iris…wanna hear all about it?"

"Sorry Lydia, I have a prior engagement, why don't you pick me up later with the chopper before heading to Prontera…"

"Sure honey, of course…" she answered, though her voice showed a hint of disappointment at the latter's decline of her invitation, "Where do I pick you up?"

Chaos looked over Iris's pale face on the white sheets of the hospital bed, feeling almost sorry for her…despite his lack of sensitivity towards the young lass, his father had been right, she was his responsibility and he had carelessly ignored her safety for several times over. Yesterday afternoon's attempt on her life had been too much…the doctors said she had almost died, but there had been another theory on his mind…the forensic study of the dextrose revealed that the dosage of poison allowed to circulate through her body was only half of the lethal dosage. The attacker had purposely given her just enough to make her suffer for a full thirty minutes by lack of air, suffocation, and chest pains, until the doctors managed to finally relieve her.

Iris's eyes opened slowly, her vision was vague, but though she could hardly see clearly, and her body still weak from her convulsions, she still managed to recognize Chaos, and scold him. "You jerk…you almost had me killed with the indolent guards you put on my watch…" she snarled,

Chaos stiffened, but remained silent…

"You're pulling the silent treatment, eh?" Iris drawled, "That wont work on me…I can rant and talk all I want and you can't stop me…"

But he ignored her completely, and fixed his gaze on the bedroom wall. Obviously, his thoughts had gone from his fiancé to another. Iris pouted snootily, her eyes spiteful and angry. "You're thinking about _her_, aren't you?"

This time, Chaos noticed her, and without giving an answer, he looked away.

"Don't try to fool me, Chaos," Iris said angrily, her voice filled with rage, yet solid and composed. "I know that you've been after that Fenris girl, looking for her for six years, even despite your engagement to me…", she laughed as a wince of pain flashed across her fiancé's face, and she gathered just enough strength to make herself sit up on her bed to face him eye to eye, "Chaos, the truth is, you're just guilty, you had only wanted to marry her for the triad, didn't you? But now that she's lost her family's triad, and went missing, you realized you actually had feelings for her…"

Chaos stared silently at the wall…ignoring Iris's taunts, knowing that though she had meant it to spite him, every word she uttered was true.

Iris laughed despite her weak self, her voice the only sign of strength, her words the only weapon she possessed. "Isn't it ironic, Chaos?" she tinkered musically, "that now, the girl you loved, and probably still love, is now on a quest to kill you, even when she probably knows our men would kill her first…she'll soon be dead…Fenris is such a loser, "

Without warning, Chaos pushed her to the bed, his eyes blazing, and in a voice of carefully controlled rage, he snarled back at her, "Don't ever talk about Fenris that way again…and if I hear you mention anything about killing her…"

"Is that a threat, Chaos?" Iris snickered, despite the mounting fear she had in her chest. Chaos loosened his grip on her, and began walking out the door. "Chaos," she called, just as he stood with his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave her, "I'm not going to lose you…what Lady Iris wants, Lady Iris gets, and you're mine…no one…not even Fenris will take you away from me without a fight…"

Just as Chaos closed the door, he cursed under his breath, his chest was heaving with the rage he had so withheld from letting lose on Iris. As he retrieved a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, he gradually noticed a change in his spirit, feeling his anger slowly ebb away, and soon…he was back to his normal and playfully laid back self, reaching for his cell phone, he dialled Loki's number and waited for him to answer, "Loki, have you got your weapons ready for tonight?"

Somewhere in the streets of Izlude, Sara Irine watched the merchants selling their trade, her eyes watched them surreptitiously with the trained eye of a hired spy. She had left nothing amiss…it was already in her nature to take note of everything, and observe everyone, a habit borne of years of experience and constant practice.

She heard the shower in the bathroom stop, and waited for Fenris to emerge. "Enjoy your shower?" she asked, noticing the calmly relaxed expression on Fenris's face as she dried her dark hair with a towel.

"Definitely," she answered,

"I finally heard about your dramatic escape…it's all over the grapevines…but I prefer it if you told me yourself…" Sara said, urging Fenris to take a seat, while she herself sat behind her desk, waiting patiently for information.

"Sara, knowing you, I'll even guess you were the one who spread all details of my escape," Fenris said seriously, though a smile edged her lips, "I'm sure you somehow kept an eye on me…"

Sara smiled, "Bingo," she chuckled, "I did sell the details of your escape for a hefty sum of money, and my intuitions are once again right—you're definitely good for my business,"

"How is that?"

"You're mere return has caused a great tumult among the triad organizations, so that even the most insignificant details of your person could be sold at high bids…"

Fenris dried her hair with a towel and leaned against the chair before Sara, "Well, spill it, what can you say?"

"Well, I must admit, I did underestimate your timing, if I'd known you were a lot quicker, I'd have set the bomb to explode much much earlier…" Sara said, and at once her eyes took on an impish gleam, "But just for the record, I made no mention of your little playfulness with that Loki guy…"

At the mention of Loki, Fenris stopped drying her hair, and let the towel fall on her shoulders, "How did you manage to spy on me again?"

"I have my ways, Fenris," Sara smiled, "But don't worry, I don't intrude on your privacy, I only spy on details which I know would help me with my trade…"

Fenris stood up and began to leave, "I'll go shopping for a while, call a hotel nearby and ask for a reservation under a false name—Ellen Romiere" she directed, and as she left, she hastily added, "And Sara…"

"Hmmm?"

"About Loki…"

"He's cute…"

"I didn't mean it that way" Fenris glared, while Sara maintained her impish grin.

"I understand," Sara smiled, "As usual I make no mention of this…but it's going to cost you…"

"I'll deposit the money to your account in Zurich," Fenris informed as she walked out the door.

As Sara took a mental note to check if the money were truly deposited in her account, she couldn't help but remember the girl she had found six years ago…

Six years ago…she found Fenris lying bloody and nearly unconscious in a ditch among the sands of Morocc. She had recognized her as the young Lady of the Fenrir clan, and knew that the young eighteen year old had lost everything. She remembered everything clearly…Sara had intended to leave her, but she had seen something and heard words that made her change her mind...

She had been about to leave when Fenris clutched her ankle…and in her eyes she found a rage that had been so powerful it left Sara speechless, and despite the bleeding and the slow dissipation of her strength, Fenris had managed to declare, with a voice of such steady solidarity, that she would have her revenge, her declaration only served to earn Sara's respect,

Now, as Sara looked back on that day, six years ago, she knew her decision had been right…after having nursed the wounded Fenris back to health, the young lass was taught the basics of being a spy, and later progressed to gain the skills of a sniper and the reflexes of an assassin. Fenris managed to get enough information and sell it for Sara as a way to pay her gratitude.

In a span of six years, Fenris managed to become a full-pledged gangster, she made herself an anonymous contractor of shady deals—gun smuggling, bank robberies, and selling stolen information through Sara. In some ways, Sara even considered her a rival, for Fenris was ingenious and furthermore, they had one thing in common—they had both lost everything, and did their best to make something of themselves and exact revenge.

Sara Irine wanted to exact her revenge on the family that abandoned her…especially on Lord Irine. She remembered with such clarity…her father's betrayal of her mother's memory. It had only been a matter of days after her mother died, that Lord Irine married his mistress, Lady Peony and took in their daughter, Iris. How Sara hated them…and now, as the memory arose to her consciousness, she felt the overpowering hatred consuming her, she frowned direly, in a matter of moments she pulled a shaft at the corner of the room, a wooden door slid open and revealed a statue of her Father.

Clasping a metal staff in her hand she raised it, and with an intense force of power smashed it against the wooden statue…breaking it to pieces before her. While Sara concentrated on the broken splinters that lay on the floor, and felt her hatred slowly dissipate, she heard a light clapping coming from the doorway, she turned and saw Fenris smiling approvingly and applauding her. "Well done, Sara," Fenris commended, "I guess you're also about to get ready to start your revenge…"

Sara walked back to her chair, and smiled, "It should be about time I did…" A phone rang in the room and Sara answered it, her face suddenly took on a look of disappointment. Calmly, she answered the caller in a cold calculating voice, "Keep me posted,"

"What is it?" Fenris questioned,

"Someone attempted to poison Iris yesterday," Sara answered, her hand on her forehead, in consternation and dismay.

"Are you suddenly attacked with sentiment, Sara?" Fenris mocked, enjoying teasing the usually unruffled Sara Irine, "Any reason for that suddenly sad expression on your face? Do you suddenly feel any love for your little sister?"

"Dont make me laugh, Fenris," Sara chuckled, "Someone just happened to beat me to her…"


	6. Infiltration

**Chapter VI**

_Author's Note: I do like Loki…admirable isn't he? Please R&R…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Into the Abyss! _

The swish of rope and the clang of the metal claw as it took hold of a ledge on the monastery walls went unheard…it had been timed perfectly during the tolling of the church bells that signalled the beginning of the angelus, moments before sunset. The bells rang only thrice, and the intruder used their resounding clangs to cover the sound of his steps as he scaled the monastery wall, crumbling stones and loosened bits of the wall didn't make the lightest bit of noise as they fell, cushioned by the thick, deep, desert sands of Morocc.

Suspicious…the Monastery was trailed by guards, but it was perfect for the young assassin to make use of his skills. Furtively, he jumped off the top of the wall, landing soundlessly on the other side. Despite the stealth with which he succeeded in penetrating the walled buildings, his presence was suddenly sensed by the trained guards…all of whom were assassins like himself, but not as excellent as he.

"There's someone there…" a guard muttered to his companion, while the intruder hid himself well, camouflaged against the dark shadows.

The young assassin hidden in the shadows remained silent, not in the least perturbed whether he was found or not. The guards loomed closer…coming closer and closer…metres away from him…he tightened the grip at the knife in his hand, but inner sense told him he would not be using it.

"Ziarth!" the guard exclaimed, with the sudden mention of a name, another guardsman appeared out of hiding. "Did you think we'd miss you! You must think we're stupid not to know that someone was sneaking around here!"

A grin crossed the intruder's face, "That's what you think…" he thought, the guardsmen had sensed a presence, but not his. He was still left undetected. The guardsmen and there comrade went to a series of goads and friendly insults with each other, while the trespasser continued his intrusion on the monastery grounds.

He managed to enter the small cathedral where the supposed angelus was taking place and found other assassins clashing knives, swords and other weapons, the sun was near setting and the cathedral walls seemed to turn red as the sun's rays slowly ebbed its dying light before departing. "A sparring session" he observed, watching sparks fly, as weapons strongly collided with each other and hearing battle cries either of pain or victory from hand to hand combat sparring.

The old cathedral was empty of seats, and the altar was bare of any image or religious paraphernalia except for an embossed wooden cross upon its wall…almost unnoticed because it had dried and camouflaged with the color of the walls. "It's almost time…" he said to himself, not loosing the strength and grip he had as he climbed the pillars and hid behind one of the gargoyles at the corner of the cathedral. They were life sized monsters with wide gaping mouths filled with sharp teeth, wide wings that looked almost ready to take off and cold stone eyes that were marked with such detail that it seemed to observe the assassin cloaked behind its stone body.

A muscular man stepped out of the corner of the cathedral, and at once the sparring assassins stopped, he took out a list and started reading those in charge of the next assignment…faces of his fellow assassins showed no sign either of nervousness or fear, all held a sureness and confidence that was as much required and important in their line of work.

As the announcer ended announcing the list of names, the assassin immediately made his move, he scaled the pillars again, hiding behind the gargoyles as he reached closer to the embossed wooden cross. The other assassins had once again began sparring, and he took advantage of the noise they made by hitting the embossed cross with a rock cushioned with a layer of foam to make less noise.

As the assassins finished their sparring and left the cathedral, the intruder descended from the gargoyles where he hid and walked to the altar. Just under the altar table, there was a hidden door which had opened when the embossed cross was hit. The stairs that descended into the darkness was narrow, and he felt cold damp stone as he walked quietly to his destination. He reached the door at the end of the tunnel, there was light coming from the inside that peeked through the side spaces of the door. The intruder unsheathed his knife, and slid it under the door, with the reflections glinting on his knife's metal, he immediately knew that there were no other men in the room except for the old man who sat half-asleep on a table at the center of the room,

Emboldened, he opened the door and walked in, at once the old man at the table welcomed him, "I see you still enjoy intruding…" The reverend laughed, as he welcomed him, "God Be with you…" he greeted, raising a cup of wine to his lips,

"You make a lousy Priest," Loki mocked,

"Don't sass me Loki, you know as much as I do, that I'm not really a priest…" The former head of the assassins guild, smiled at his protégé. He was already an old man, and Loki had already taken his place. No one knew his real name, but everyone called him "Reverend", his codename. The monastery, was in truth, the real base of the assassins guild, masked as a religious order.

There was no list of their order at the Vatican, and there was no mention of this particular old man called reverend amongst their list of Priests. But still, Rune Midgard had been blinded by the belief that the secluded monastery situated at Morocc was a newly established order that was yet to be included among the records of the Vatican.

"I see everything is still going well," Loki mused, "I saw the sparring session a while ago…I suggest we make it three against each other instead of just one against another, it would make their training much harder and give them better reaction time and reflexes,"

"You're the boss, Loki," Reverend reminded, "I'm only around here because you hang around with that boy Chaos too much,"

"I'm not the boss yet…I haven't accepted the position," Loki answered, his face unlined of any annoyance nor worry.

"But the guild recognizes you as it's head," Reverend told him, "They put great faith in your abilities, Loki, and you have their respect, in their eyes, they will serve you and you alone,"

Loki sat down and poured the reverend another drink and watched as the latter eagerly gulped down the wine. "I prefer to accept the position in my own time…" Loki declared, "I have much more to do outside the monastery,"

"The truth is…you're bored" Reverend theorized, "You prefer working with that triad boss Chaos and his father Odin, because you enjoy the action their assignments bring you," Loki remained quiet, and sat down before the reverend, taking a wine glass and pouring himself a drink while listening to the old man's theories, "The moment I took you in, I knew you were restless, but you have talent, but now I realize that you truly enjoy doing assignments more than actually directing them, sitting within the monastery as the head and giving orders while other performed them for you must sound like a very boring experience….isn't it Loki?"

Loki didn't make any response, but took another drink of wine. After a stilling silence, he replied, "The proposition of being Head of the Assassin's guild has always been very attractive," he began, "but like I said, I'll accept the position in my own time…" with that last words, he stood up and began to leave, "I came here to get a few weapons, and I'll be leaving the same way I came, I prefer that the other assassins wouldn't know I was here…"

"Is it true the inauguration of that boy, Chaos, has been cancelled?" The Reverend inquired, meaning to get information from a much better source than from the third person remarks of the younger insubordinate assassins.

"Yes, its next month," Loki answered,

"I'm guessing it will be my responsibility to tell Taulin that you wouldn't need her as a date for the party any longer, since there wont be any inauguration…" The Reverend said, slightly perturbed since he knew just how much they young female assassin, Taulin, had looked forward to being Loki's date for the party.

"It would be very much appreciated if you will…" Loki answered, and he left, leaving as inconspicuously as he had arrived.

Lydia waited for Loki in the city of Morocc, it had not taken her long to have gotten a copter from Prontera and take it there, it was just too easy to steal, or as she termed "borrow" from the last company building she robbed that same afternoon. Though she had been anticipating a nice trip with Loki over the clouds in the copter, it dissipated as she glanced impatiently at her watch, tapping her foot in consternation. "Loki's late…" she grumbled, but as if on cue, she saw a tall familiar figure pushing amongst the crowd. Despite her impatience, she was content to observe Loki as he stood out among the people, "Damn is he hot!" she declared to herself, suddenly wondering whether the sudden heat she felt was borne of temperature of the desert land Morocc, or more likely…Loki's presence.

"Hullo Lydia…" he greeted as he saw her, and taking notice of the copter that was obviously stolen, he grinned. "Nice copter…"

"I thought you'd think so…" Lydia agreed, "and it's complete with auto pilot…" she declared and pushed open the door to reveal a trembling pilot who shivered and felt cold despite the heat…all borne of the horrid experience of being held hostage by a woman---who happened to hold a 42 caliber rifle in her hand.

Loki frowned,

"What's the matter Loki honey?" Lydia groaned, "I thought it would be better to take the pilot as well…that way both of us wont be pre-occupied with flying and focus only on each other…"

She clasped his arm tightly, and urged him to join her on the copter. "Lydia…do you realize that he's gonna be a witness and reveal our identities to the police after this?"

Lydia beamed widely, and produced a small flask from her pocket. "We'll have him drink this…it's a mild hallucinogenic drug which would make everything seem like a dream after waking, usual after-effects would make him forget everything about the said dream in a matter of seconds…"

Loki began to grin, "I love it when you actually use that mischievous mind of yours…"

At the comment, Lydia's heart began to swell and she clasped tightly to Loki's arm as they both entered the copter and ordered the pilot to take them to Prontera.

No sooner had they taken off, Lydia contented herself to watching over Loki's handsome face, "Ooh –la-la, man is he hot!" she thought again to herself, "Especially now when he's in his 'thinking mood'"

Little did Lydia know, Loki was preoccupied with something, or rather someone else within the confined privacy of his thoughts.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath, thankful that the copter's noise drowned out his words so Lydia wouldn't hear him, and yet despite curses…a small smile threatened to creep the line of his lips, "Fenris…" he thought, "It's not over…I'll get you yet"

And all the while during the copter's flight, he relished the thought of a challenging chase…though unbeknownst to himself, he was beginning to have second thoughts of actually finishing off his assignment with regards to Fenris Fenrir...and reminiscing about her quick yet surprising kiss, made his green eyes sparkle almost warmly and the corner of his lips twitch in a suppressed chuckle…


End file.
